A Marriage of Inconvenience
A Marriage of Inconvenience is a side quest in Fable III. Walkthrough This quest is very simple and an easy way to get guild seals early in the game. You can also get married by doing this quest quite easily, practically a marriage tutorial quest. It also varies depending on your gender. It will be a woman (if you're male) or a man (if you're female), who gives you the quest. When you arrive to begin this quest, you'll find a couple arguing. If you're a male, the husband, after being kicked out of his house, will ask you if you would help him split up with Veronica, his wife. When you accept, it turns out the way you go about doing this is to seduce her. After interacting with Veronica and getting her to like you for a bit, she'll want some jewellery. The quest marker will take you to a jewellery stand where you can buy jewellery for a small amount of gold. After seducing her some more, she'll want you to take her to Brightwall Bridge on a date, which should be relatively easy to get to. If you're a female, the wife will ask you to split her up with her husband, Vincent. He'll want a ruby, which is located at the same place as the jewelery, and otherwise the quest is the same. After you give her a Wedding Ring and buying a house (should you not have one already), she'd want to get married so she goes back to split up with her husband William, at which point it is revealed to her that this was just a ploy to get her to divorce him. At this point, you can choose to be good and leave them be in order to get +50 morality or you can choose to be evil and kill the husband to get -50 morality. Another option is to kill the wife, which the quest text indicates that no morality hit is done. Finally, if you kill them both, the game text will tell you that you were fair and you will neither gain nor lose morality. Description A married couple in Brightwall has been together for years, and now they've had enough. Perhaps you can help them... separate. Conclusion Good Conclusion: You have saved Wilma/William from a fate worse than marriage. Evil Conclusion: A funeral for Wilma/William is held the next day. Your marriage follows shortly after... It is surprising how unsurprised most people are by this. Apparently they know Vincent/Veronica fairly well. '''Kill Everyone: '''You decided to kill them both which from a certain point of view is fair. Rewards *20 Guild Seals *+50 OR -50 Morality Notes *There's a possible bug when beginning this quest. After Wilma leaves for the pub and you walk up to Vincent he talks like you're nearby but it's impossible to interact with him no matter what you do and therfore not possible to finish the quest. *As a side note, this could possibly remedy your issue. While experiencing this glitch, I've had success with stealing from the house Vincent is in. It seems to force him to turn around, and 'notice' you finally. Continue to steal if he locks up again, and hopefully you'll make it to the dating phase.* *There's also a bug that both William and his wife will be stuck in their house talking to each other with you unable to enter the house. You cannot break down the door either. *There is another bug where after drawing your gun and killing Wilma then Vincent whilst aiming, they both lie dead and the quest remains unfinished. Category:Quests Category:Fable III Quests Category:Fable III